It has heretofore been known that antioxidant properties are possessed by tempeh, a fermented soybean product obtained by fermenting soybeans with a fungus, either Rhizopus oligosporus or Rhizopus oryzae. Food products containing tempeh, such as fish or fatty meat food products exhibit improved stability, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,085 (1972). Further, it has heretofore been found that by extracting tempeh with a mixture of hexane and ethanol, a component of tempeh, namely oil of tempeh, can be recovered, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,762,933 (1973) and 3,855,256 (1974), which exhibits enhanced antioxidant properties relative to those of tempeh. It has also been previously known that the average serum cholesterol levels of persons living in Indonesia where tempeh is a food staple are reduced relative to those of persons living in Western countries.